Diverging Paths
by jedishelly1
Summary: Following the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong, Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo meet on Zonama Sekot. There, they make some decisions about their future together.
1. Chapter 1

**Diverging Paths **

_**By jedishelly1**_

**Chapter 1 **

Finally, after literally years of bitter fighting, the war between the GFFA and the Yuuzhan Vong had come to an end. It seemed like an uneasy peace had begun to spread across the troubled galaxy. A strange sense of unreality had descended upon most people. Billions of beings who only a few short weeks before had been living in utter terror, fearing for their very lives, were beginning to come to terms with the fact that there was now every likelihood that the rest of their lives would be measured in years, as opposed to days or weeks. It was a strange feeling for everyone, and for Colonel Jagged Fel it was no different.

Jag had never really given much thought to the issue of what he would do after the war. Besides the fact that often he had wondered whether there would even _be _an end to it all, Jag had simply never had a chance to give the matter much thought. Despite his young age at the start of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Jag had by that stage already been an active member of the CEDF for several years. The coming of the Vong had done nothing whatsoever to change the role he played. Jag had simply swapped a constantly shifting myriad of minor enemies for one overwhelming force. Over the past few years, he had simply taken each day at a time; facing every encounter as it came. He hadn't once shirked his duty, and Jag knew he could stand up proudly and say with his hand on his heart that he had fought each battle bravely, as if it had been his last.

During the war, Jag had had a clear purpose; to kill the enemy, and manage if possible to avoid meeting a similar end himself. But now, he didn't know _what _to do. He knew what he _wanted _to do, of course… He'd love to be able to just whisk Jaina off to some secluded corner of the galaxy and hide her there forever, safe from whatever mess would undoubtedly crop up next.

Jag felt drained both physically and emotionally, and knew with certainty that Jaina was in a similar state. Jaina had been throwing herself at the enemy forces relentlessly since the very beginning of the war, and now it had all begun to catch up with her. Jag had seen the inescapable weariness on her face during their brief meeting on the Vongformed wreck that had once been Coruscant. He knew that Jaina had never even taken the time she needed to mourn the death of her brother, Anakin. Jag was certain that Jaina was still carrying all that grief bottled up inside of her, and he had a suspicion that those unshed tears of hers would only now be released.

But ultimately, Jag Fel was a realist, and as such he was able to accept that what he might want to do and what he should actually do were two separate and very different things. The war might have been as good as finished, but Jag was still a fighter pilot and knew that he would be expected to play a role in the mopping up of the last pockets of resistance. He had already decided that he would happily be involved in this, but indecision gnawed at Jag when he turned his mind ahead to the question of what path his life would take after that.

Jag's uncle, Wedge Antilles, had strongly hinted that Jag would be welcomed with open arms into the military forces of the GFFA if he so chose, especially after his recent display of flying over Coruscant, which had been nothing short of inspired. Jag had been very tempted to accept his uncle's offer and had even considered applying for a place in one of the GFFA's X-Wing squadrons. Jag hadn't followed through with this though, not because of any personal disinclination on his own part, but rather because Jag felt it was his duty as an officer in the Chiss military to await further orders from his father, General Baron Soontir Fel, before making any major decisions.

Jag just hoped that his father's orders wouldn't take him away from the Known Regions. He had been intrigued by the little he had seen of this quarter of the galaxy during his time fighting there, and would welcome the chance to see some of the planets in peacetime. If Jag was 100% honest with himself though, and he invariably was, he had to admit that mostly, he just didn't want to have to leave Jaina.

When Jag in his role as Spike Leader had come to the aid of some New Republic fighters almost five years before, falling in love had been the last thing he had expected to happen. Falling for a Rogue Squadron pilot had been even less anticipated! Not that he regretted meeting Jaina, of course. Quite the opposite. Being with Jaina was…indescribable, and the thought of being separated from her created a sensation in Jag's stomach as if his clawcraft had just been opened to cold vacuum. He loved Jaina more than he had believed it was possible to feel for someone, and was fairly sure that Jaina cared a lot about him too.

But Jag hadn't so much as spoken with Jaina in the weeks since the defeat of Shimmra. He had been charged with the task of escorting the transports that were to carry the tens of thousands of Yuuzhan Vong to their new home on Zonama Sekot. Jaina, along with many of her fellow Jedi had gone directly to the living planet. In the intervening time, Jag had tried in vain to contact Jaina through both the _Millennium Falcon _and the _Jade Shadow _, but with no success. For the moment, he had accepted that Jaina was out of reach for the present. The fact that he had accepted that actuality didn't mean that he was happy about it though.

Jag's mind was racing, going over all this and more as he waited for the call from his father he had been advised of just that very morning. He knew that his fate would soon be decided one way or another, and for the moment at least things were firmly out of his hands.

Suddenly, the holocom unit on the desk chimed shrilly, demanding an answer.

Jag, seated at the desk, raised his head from where it had been resting on his arms and straightened up. After quickly tugging at the collar of his uniform jacket, ensuring that it was neat, he pressed a flashing button on the console. Instantly, the head and broad shoulders of Soontir Fel appeared onscreen. At this Jag's own posture stiffened instinctively, and he drew back his shoulders in unconscious imitation of his father.

"Sir," Jag said, saluting smartly.

"Colonel," Soontir replied, returning the gesture. "I think congratulations are in order, yes? According to my sources, I have been led to believe that you acquitted yourself admirably in recent events. Good work."

"Thank you, Sir," Jag said, permitting a subtle smile to break through his grave demeanour. "Although, I personally played but a very small part in the overall scheme of things. I shall be sure to pass on your praise to the pilots under my command, however. I'm sure they'll be very proud."

"It's you who should be proud, Jagged," the general put in, allowing some of his formality to fall away. Jag said nothing as his father continued speaking. "Now, allow me to say father-to-son, just how proud I am of you, and how thankful I am that you survived. Your mother was worried about you, son."

"I know, Father," Jag replied, fully aware that Soontir himself had been just as anxious as his wife Syal had. "How is Mother?"

"She's all the better for knowing that she'll soon be seeing you here at home again, Jagged." Soontir answered.

Jag's heart sank to somewhere in the region of his boots. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "Seeing me there at home, as in on Csilla?" he echoed.

Soontir nodded, smiling grimly. "Yes, son. Here, on Csilla, very soon, I hope. It is both my duty as an officer and my very great pleasure as a father to inform you that the Chiss have decided to appoint a CEDF liaison to the Galactic Alliance, and you're it." The pride in the ageing Corellian's voice was almost palpable as he made his announcement.

"Me?" Jag repeated numbly.

"Yes, you," Soontir replied. "Congratulations, Jagged. This decision wasn't made lightly, I assure you. The Chiss council have been giving serious thought to appointing such a liaison for some time now. I know that they've considered all the possible candidates for the position, and they seem to think that you're simply the best man for the job."

For once, Jag was lost for words. He felt torn; a part of him was rejoicing, overwhelmed at the honour of being awarded such a prestigious appointment at his young age. He had had no idea that the Chiss ruling houses held him in such high esteem…

On the other hand though, accepting this position would almost certainly mean leaving Jaina and returning to Csilla for several months at least, to facilitate properly setting things up there at that end. He couldn't possibly do without Jaina for so long, could he?

Jag's heart felt like it was splitting down the middle. One part of him was desperately yearning to accept the offer and go home to Csilla again. It felt like far too long a time since he had last been there. But an equal part of Jag wanted nothing else that to stay with Jaina. How could he possibly be expected to choose between the two options? The simple answer to that question was that he couldn't. Unless…

An idea had begun to form in Jag's keen mind. True, it was rather rash, very spur-of-the-moment, and most unlike the usual kind of decision he made, but still, at that moment it appealed to Jag greatly. He could only hope that Jaina would feel the same way, once she heard.

Locking gazes with his father once more, Jag's icy-green eyes gleamed intensely. "Father," he said, inhaling deeply, "I gratefully accept."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Colonel Jaina Solo, Jedi Knight, was standing waiting on an exposed landing field. It was bitterly cold and the wind nipped at her nose and cheeks, turning them a ruddy red as she stood there in the snow, but Jaina barely noticed any of this. Her gaze was firmly focused on the skies above her, as she shielded her eyes with one snugly-gloved hand.

Only a few days before the Jedi children had arrived from the Maw. The last time Jaina had seen her cousin, Ben, prior to his return, he had been a small baby, but now, the youngest member of the Skywalker family a little person in his own right. Jaina couldn't get over the change. Ben had quickly settled down to life here on Zonama Sekot and had taken quite a fancy to the older Jedi, especially his cousins, Jacen and Jaina. As a result, Jaina had been present at the Skywalkers' temporary quarters, playing with Ben the previous day when Talon Karrde had chosen to pay them a visit. Karrde's purpose was ostensibly to see Mara, Luke and Ben, but before he had left, Karrde had taken Jaina aside and informed her that the _Errant Venture _had received a call not long before; one that had been intended to locate her.

"Really?" Jaina had asked, seemingly confused as to who the caller might have been but secretly tingling with anticipation. She had her suspicions about who might be trying to contact her.

"Yes," Talon had continued, "Colonel Jag Fel, his name was. An acquaintance of yours, I believe?" Jaina nodded excitedly. "Well, he asked me if I would be so kind as to pass on a message from him to you. He asked me so politely, I could hardly refuse his request now, could I Jaina?"

"No, you couldn't!" Jaina had replied, "Besides, if you had, then I'd have been forced to ask Mara for advice on the best ways of torturing you in revenge."

Karrde had chuckled at this, then told Jaina the message. Consequentially, Jaina was now standing by herself on the canyon rim landing field, freezing her butt off, awaiting Jag's imminent arrival by clawcraft.

In the weeks since she had last spoken with Jag, Jaina had been both dreading and longing to see him again. She knew with Jedi certainty that the war's ending would undoubtedly change their relationship. No matter how strongly she might feel for Jag, and he for her, Jaina had come to realise that there was every likelihood that their paths would divulge. Hopefully though, their relationship might change for the better. Maybe, the cessation of hostilities might even serve as the wake up call they needed; the impetus required to boost what Jaina and Jag shared to the next level.

All these thoughts flew from Jaina's mind as a small silvery speck appeared in the sky, growing steadily closer, and quickly resolving into the now-familiar outline of a Chiss clawcraft.

Jaina chewed at her lower lip in nervous expectation as Jag smoothly set his fighter down among a group of Sekotan vessels. The natural hulls of the living ships contrasted sharply with the shiny metallic finish on Jag's craft.

Jaina waved one hand in response to a similar gesture from Jag, as he pulled off his helmet to reveal a smile; one of his rare full smiles that he saved just for her. Jag powered down all his ship's systems then disengaged his cockpit seals and climbed out. His booted feet crunched as they made contact with the layer of hard snow that covered the ground, but the young man seemed oblivious to the cold conditions, merely zipping up the black flight jacket he wore over his standard TIE pilot's jumpsuit.

Jaina wondered at this until she remembered that Jag was no stranger to this wintry weather, having lived on Csilla, a planet covered permanently by frozen ice.

As he started to make his way towards her, Jaina threw restraint to the winds and rushed over to meet him halfway. Finally, after several seconds that seemed much longer, the pair stood about a metre apart, staring awkwardly at each other, neither sure what to do.

Then their eyes met, green locked on brown, and Jaina grinned. She stepped into Jag's eager embrace and hugged him tightly. As she kissed him on both cheeks, she savoured the heat radiating from him. Kissing Jag firmly, full on the lips, Jaina felt happier than she had in weeks. Other changes galore might be taking place around her, but one thing hadn't altered in the least. Jag's kisses still held the power to thrill her.

Jaina felt it was about time to broach the subject of one of those changes, one that had already come to pass. She stepped back, as Jag reluctantly released her. Tilting her head back, she looked at him appraisingly. "Twin Suns Leader." She stated.

Jag straightened his shoulders. "Jealous, Jaina?" he asked, knowing full well the answer to his question.

Jaina shrugged dismissively. "Maybe just a little."

Smiling, Jag tore his eyes away from Jaina's attractive face to gaze at the unusual triple-lobed ships that surrounded them. "Are those the Sekotan fighters?"

Following his gaze, Jaina nodded. "Yep. They sure are something special, aren't they?"

Jag nodded, his expression eager. "So I've been told. I'd love the chance to see just how good they handle for myself though, firsthand. I don't suppose…"

"Don't even ask," she cut him off. "They're not for sale. Besides, I thought you were a devoted clawcraft jockey, Jag?"

Jag didn't rise to her bait, preferring only to say, "While I _am _partial to the clawcraft, I flew an X-Wing during the battle for Coruscant and I was quite impressed."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Jaina replied, "Considering who your uncle is, it was about time you tried an X-Wing out for size."

"True," Jag conceded, as Jaina entwined her fingers with his, and led him in the direction of a lamina shelter that stood at the border of the landing field. On the way they saw Luke and Mara, who were busily loading supplies into the _Jade Shadow's _cargo hold. Young Ben, swaddled in a warm jacket, cap, scarf and gloves was toddling around, "helping" his parents. To Jag's eyes though, the little boy seemed to be spending most of his time rolling the snow up into small balls, which he then proceeded to toss at a fussing C-3PO. Luke and Mara smiled warmly at the young couple as Ben waved enthusiastically to his cousin.

"Ben has grown so much since I last saw him, " Jag said to Jaina as they entered the shelter.

"I know," Jaina replied with a smile, "The change is almost unreal. Before he went to Shelter, Ben wasn't even walking, and now…" she trailed off and her smile turned wistful, "I just think it's such a pity that Mara and Luke had to miss seeing him grow and develop though, y'know?"

Jag nodded, realising that Jaina was still holding his hand in hers.

"Thank you for everything you did at Coruscant - flying support for the _Falcon _and all. Mara told me she had to stop you from searching the Citadel for me."

Jag squeezed her hand, turning to look down into her dark eyes. "I might have disobeyed if the escape vessel hadn't launched. People are saying that you and Jacen killed the Supreme Overlord."

Jaina shook her head, "I don't remember a lot of what happened. But Jacen and Luke were the ones who defeated Shimmra and Onimi, not me."

"Oh," Jag said, as he prepared to state what he had been planning on saying since he had last spoken with his father. He decided to just come out with it, to cut straight to the power cables, as Jaina would put it.

"Jaina, time is scarce, so I'll come straight to the point."

Jaina's eyes widened as Jag continued speaking. "I'm returning to Csilla, and I want you to come with me. I know that my parents and my sister, Wynssa, would love to meet you."

Even as a bittersweet smile played across her lips, Jaina felt her heart sink. She had been anticipating something, certainly, but not this. She couldn't go with Jag, not now. Jaina knew that, and deep down so did Jag, no matter how much he might have wished it was otherwise.

"I'd love to see Csilla - really. But this just isn't the right time, Jag," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. Her gaze silently implored him to understand.

"For Csilla, or for us?" Jag asked, his expression one of deep hurt.

Jaina's face wrinkled, and she took her lower lip between her teeth. "Don't make this too hard on me, okay?"

Jag's heart ached. He couldn't be angry with Jaina, not with her looking as forlorn as she did at that moment. "It's your parents, isn't it?" he asked resignedly. "They hate the thought of you consorting with the son of a former Imperial. It goes against the Skywalker-Solo grain."

Jaina frowned. "You're way off. After what you did for my father at Hapes, and all you've done since, they practically consider you family. And even if that _was _true, do you think that would stop me from going with you?"

Jag had to acknowledge the truth of her words. He had learned all too soon into their acquaintance that Jaina Solo allowed no one to influence her decisions but Jaina Solo. Still, Jag knew that there was someone else; someone whose opinion Jaina valued very highly indeed.

"It's Kyp, then," he said.

"Wrong again," came the reply.

Jag beetled his brows. "I don't understand. What's made you change your mind about us?"

Jaina shook her head. "It's not that, Jag. Not at all. I just think that it's good that you're going to Csilla." At the injured look on Jag's face, she continued hastily. "I need some time to work through everything that's happened, Jag. At the start of the war I was 16, barely more than a kid. Since then I've changed so much. I've lost a brother and more friends than I can count. I've grown up, but I'm not all that sure just what I've grown up to be. I have to come to terms with the person I've become over the last few years."

"I love you, Jaina," Jag blurted. He felt utterly helpless, but wanted to reassure her of how he felt about her.

Jaina pursed her lips as if she was going to cast his words aside, but then she sighed and said, "I love you, too. Someday I want a partner, and I want what my mom and Dad have, and what Luke and Mara have. I intend to raise a family."

At her words, Jag felt a bit more hopeful. His thoughts had been flowing along a vein akin to Jaina's. In fact, the thought of starting a family with Jaina had been something Jag had been giving serious and frequent thought to since the final battle of the war.

Jaina went on, "I just want to be sure that I can offer my children more than what Mom and Mara have been able to offer theirs." She reached for both his hands, and Jag gave them willingly into her grasp. "I'm glad that we found each other, Jag. You made the worst time of my life a lot easier to bear. But now, the war might be over, but I'm still on the move. I'm still a Jedi and a fighter pilot. Do you understand, even a little?"

Jag let out a breath he hadn't realised that he had been holding in. he did. "As much as I don't wish to, I do understand, Jaina."

Jaina smiled, the expression so slight that it was nearly imperceptible. "I'd love to be some kind of diplomatic envoy." Her eyes sparkled. "I'll tell you a secret, Jag; One day I want to have a seat on the Advisory Council alongside Luke, Kyp, Cilghal and the others."

"Really?" Jag asked, a bit surprised by her admission.

Jaina nodded. "Yes, really. Maybe then we can think of something more permanent."

_Something more permanent? _Jag's heart soared and he smiled broadly. Perhaps there was hope for him after all. He had begun to wonder whether the Force had it in for him! "Then our paths may just cross again sooner than you imagine."

Jaina looked at him askance. "I don't think I'll be getting to Chiss space any time soon, Jag."

He stepped closer to her again. "You won't have to." At Jaina's look of wide-eyed wonder, Jag elaborated. "I've been appointed by the CEDF as liaison to the Alliance." Eager, he waited for Jaina's response to his news. When it came, it wasn't exactly what he had been expecting.

"You…a diplomat?" Jaina said incredulously.

"I can be very diplomatic when I need to be!" Jag returned defensively. "In fact, your own mother once suggested to me that I should consider a career in the diplomatic services."

"Oh, I know that, all right," Jaina acknowledged, "But…"

"Just think about it, Jaina; the two of us rendezvousing on fabulous worlds, from one side of the galaxy to the other," he urged her.

Jaina's eyes narrowed in delight. "Y'know, that doesn't sound half-bad," she said seductively, smiling up at Jag.

Gently, he pulled her back into his arms, holding her close against him. He lowered his voice, "I'll work hard at making our encounters nothing short of wonderful."

_I like the sound of that! _Jaina thought. "I shall expect nothing less from you, Colonel," she said aloud with a laugh. "Maybe there is a touch of scoundrel in you, after all."

"Maybe," Jag said softly, lowering his head as she tilted her chin up. He caught her lips in a kiss that started off tender, but as Jaina opened her mouth to him, quickly grew in both passion and intensity.

For the next few minutes neither Jaina nor Jag thought of much besides just how good it felt to be kissing each other like this. Mindful of their impending separation, every moment seemed incalculably precious.

Jag drew back from the kiss only when he realised that Jaina's small form was trembling against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, moving one hand from where it had been on her waist to rest it lightly against her cheek.

"I'm just a bit c..cold," Jaina replied, her teeth beginning to chatter. "I g..guess I'm not used to this k…kinda weather."

Her skin felt icy cold even through Jag's gloves, and indeed, the snow was still falling steadily outside the shelter. "Come on," he said firmly, "We need to get you inside and warmed up, Jaina."

Jaina snuggled up against his side as Jag wrapped one arm around her shoulders, trying his best to quell her shivers. "My quarters, come with me," Jaina said, leading him out of the shelter. The cold wind cut into them cruelly. The _Jade Shadow _appeared to be deserted, and the Skywalkers were nowhere to be seen. Presumably, they had wisely gone to seek shelter from the now heavily descending snowflakes.

"Looks like it's shaping up to be a pretty bad snowstorm," Jag said loudly over the howl of the wind. Jaina nodded as she led him towards the cliffside shelter that had become her temporary home here on Zonama Sekot.

Reaching the edge of the cliff, the pair hurriedly lowered themselves down to the right level by means of one of the pulleyed platforms that were located there for just that purpose. Despite short period of time this took, by the time they had reached their destination even Jag had begun to shiver.

"This is it," Jaina said, halting at one of the trapezoidal entrances.

They made their way inside and Jag was pleasantly surprised to find that the chamber within was neither particularly cold nor draughty. Apparently, the walls of tightly-fitted stone insulated the dwelling well from the conditions outside.

"C'mon, let's get a fire going and get some heat into this ice-block," Jaina said to Jag impatiently, heading to the centre of the room where there was a fireplace of sorts, crudely made from a circle of smoke-blackened stones. Within minutes a fire was blazing merrily, the smoke escaping through a natural chimney. _  
_

Jaina disappeared into the adjoining chamber for a couple of moments, returning with a sleeping roll and a bundle of blankets. Jag shot her a questioning look.

"Well I don't know about you, Jag," Jaina said by way of explanation, "But _I _certainly don't plan on sitting directly on a cold stone floor!"

She laid out the sleeping roll near the edge of the circle of warmth provided by the glowing fire. Jaina then deposited the blankets on top of it and beckoned Jag over.

Shrugging off their snow-dusted outdoors gear and hanging them by the fire, the pair sat down together on the sleeping roll and wrapped blankets around themselves. Warming their cold hands by the fire, their shivers soon subsided and they began to talk.

"So are you staying here all by yourself?" Jag asked curiously.

"No," Jaina replied, moving closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. As she spoke she took Jag's hand in both of hers. "Jacen should be here too, but he's been gone on one last trip to other parts of Zonama Sekot for the past day or so. I think he wants to savour every moment he can here."

Jag frowned. "If he likes it so much here, then why doesn't he want to stay here? I understand that Tahiri is to stay; why not Jacen as well?"

"I know," Jaina replied. "I said as much to him, but he mentioned something about how if he _did _stay, then he'd never leave. Still, I s'pose Jacen knows what's best for himself ultimately. He usually does."  
_  
_

Jag nodded in understanding. "I can understand his reasoning to a certain extent then," he said. "It's difficult to be in one place where you'd be content to stay forever, yet know that it's for the best that you leave and go someplace else…" he trailed off, as Jaina shifted position, turning to face him. She placed one index finger softly on Jag's lips, cutting off further speech. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jaina kissed Jag suddenly and passionately.

Jag reacted accordingly, slipping both his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. When Jaina broke off the kiss they were both gasping for breath, and longing for more.

_  
_

"I know it's not easy," Jaina whispered softly, "But you don't have to leave right away, do you?"

Jag shook his head slowly, his lips curving into a fond smile.

"Well then," Jaina continued, "In that case I recommend we take full advantage of the time we have alone together now, don't you?"

Jag's green eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure all right," Jaina murmured seductively. "If you want to, that is."

Jag's answer was to press his mouth to hers once more, as Jaina pulled him down with her to the nest of blankets…

__


End file.
